Mount Nova
Mount Nova is the final mountainous region of the Vesryn Region that separates Skadar City and Constance City. The mountain itself is separated into multiple interior and exterior sections where the terrain characteristics range between lava, grass, and ice. Walkthrough The trainers in this area give increased experience whenever their Pokémon are defeated in battle. TIP: If the player enters Mount Nova before getting the Champion Sigil in Skadar City then they will be unable to get past the first room. TIP: Make sure to bring a Pokémon or item capable of using before entering this area. After entering Mount Nova the player must go around the rock north of the entrance either by taking the path from above and avoiding the Hiker or going east and pressing through the Hiker to reach the bridge of crystals on the other side. Walking towards the crystal path will then allow them to hop across the path and reach the other side, where a door to the next area will be visible. In the next room the player is encountered with a similar situation where they must wander around the pools of lava and then climb over the bridge located to the north of the entrance. Then by traveling south, east, and then north while dealing with the Hikers along the way, they will make it to the entrance of the exterior of Level 1. The grassy exterior of Level 1 consists of several mandatory trainer battles as well as walls that require in order to scale further up the mountain. Eventually the path will end at the top of yet another Rock Climbable wall that leads to the entrance of the interior of Mount Nova Level 2. The interior of Level 2 presents a different type of problem to the player: A maze of ledges. While the maze isn't particularly difficult to pass through, a detailed guide for getting through the maze is given below if needed. Head northeast and save and/or heal before entering the doorway to the next room; a boss battle awaits there. Maze Guide: ---- An "easy" way to navigate through this maze is to go left from the entrance, up, and then right. Next, go northeast through the gap between the ledges, travel right and then up one space, and then step right 2 spaces before jumping down the ledge below. Follow the ledge from above around to the right and then all the way up until running into another ledge above the player. From here, travel to the left until the player runs into the ledge, go up and run into the ledge again, and then travel right and head up through the path between the ledge and the wall located above the player. After running into the wall above, go all the way to the left and jump down the ledge. Then immediately go to the left and collide with the ledge, walk up one space, wander as far to the left as possible, go up 2 spaces and then right 1 space before walking straight up until the player collides with the wall. Travel right and walk around the rock while avoiding the ledge, continue traveling to the right and then walk up the stairs that appear. From here the path should be self-explanatory: Walk through the doorway to the northeast. ---- In the next room a brief cutscene will play as Athena/Freyja informs the player that they have summoned a bridge of some sort which will allow them to catch on the other side of the bridge which will, for some reason, please Zeus/Odin. She will then start a battle with the player. After the battle is over an unknown trainer will appear on the platform where Heatran is located before capturing it and causing the bridge to disappear. Athena/Freyja, furious, will then leave before swearing on her life that she will kill the person responsible for the bridge's disappearance. The player will then need to wander around the pool of lava and walk through the doorway to the north which leads to the exterior of Level 2. This next snow-covered, hail-plagued area presents the player with another series of Rock Climbable walls to scale while taking care of the mandatory trainer battles along the way. Make note of the doorway in the mountainside to the south, it will be accessible later. Once the player has made it all the way to the top of the mountain they will observe a Scientist and his sitting in the crater at the top. When the player talks to the Scientist, he will offer them a ride to Constance City...using the Electrode as transportation. If the player agrees they will arrive in Constance City unharmed, miraculously. 'After Obtaining HMXX' Once the player has obtained the power to Tesseract two different events will be available for investigation. The first event takes place on the icy exterior of Level 2, where if the player uses Tesseract above the previously inaccessible doorway to the south, they will now be able to access the cave below where they will be able to find Delta Aggron at level 60. The second event takes place in the second cave in the interior of Level 2, where the player fought Athena/Freyja. If the player stands directly inside of the area south of the entrance from the icy exterior of Level 2 and uses Tesseract in that area, they will be able to walk south along a bridge that appears. This bridge will allow the player to encounter a level 80 Heatran, confirming that the unknown character that the player previously saw capture Heatran was none other than the player him/herself. 'After Completing the Aroma Region Storyline' Once the player has completed the events that transpire in Kingdom City a new area will appear in the first cave of Level 1. This new, crystal-filled area will prove to be very uneventful in the present, so use Tesseract to reveal the event that occurs here. After using Tesseract the player will be able to observe a rock all the way at the top of Crystal Cave which, if interacted with by the player, informs the player that a -sized hole exists in the rock. If the player has a Carbink in their party they will then be able to select it and place it in the hole which causes the mass of rocks to collapse immediately as a result. WARNING: This Carbink cannot be retrieved after being placed in the hole. After the Carbink has been placed in the hole, use Tesseract to return to the present, save the game, and then interact with the rock again. This will trigger a battle with a level 80 . Obtainable Items |} Boss Battle 'Asgard Commander Freyja (Zeta)' 'Olympus Commander Athena (Omicron)' Trainers 'Level 1 (Inside)' Hiker Shaun|4}} |102}} |103}} |103}} |103}} Hiker Titan|3}} |103}} |103}} |103}} Hiker Gigan|4}} |103}} |104}} |103}} |103}} Hiker Jupiter|4}} |103}} |104}} |103}} |104}} Hiker Maggiore|4}} |104}} |105}} |104}} |103}} Hiker Zandore|4}} |103}} |104}} |104}} |105}} Hiker Super Hiker|4}} |104}} |105}} |105}} |105}} Hiker Ambition|4}} |105}} |105}} |105}} |105}} Hiker Loser|4}} |105}} |105}} |105}} |106}} Hiker Winner|3}} |105}} |106}} |106}} Hiker Tolkien|4}} |106}} |107}} |106}} |106}} 'Level 1 (Outside)' Bird Keeper Skyler|5}} |106}} |106}} |107}} |107}} |106}} Scientist Jonny|3}} |107}} |107}} |107}} Crush Girl Cynthia|4}} |107}} |107}} |108}} |107}} Cool Trainer Susan|4}} |107}} |108}} |107}} |108}} 'Level 2 (Outside)' Cool Trainer Frost|4}} |107}} |108}} |108}} |108}} Cool Trainer Tyson|4}} |108}} |109}} |108}} |108}} Cool Trainer Tyleretta Jane|4}} |108}} |109}} |108}} |109}} Encounterable Pokémon 'Level 1' |Z|O|87-89|26%}} |Z|O|87-89|14%}} |Z|O|87-89|31%}} |Z|O|87-89|15%}} |Z|O|87-89|14%}} |Z|O|87-89|??%}} |Z|O|87-89|??%}} |Z|O|87-89|??%}} |Z|O|87-89|??%}} |Z|O|87-89|??%}} |Z|O|88-90|??%}} ||O|88-90|??%}} |Z|O|88-90|??%}} |Z|O|88-90|??%}} |Z|O|88-90|??%}} |Z|O|88-90|??%}} |Z|O|88-90|??%}} |Z|O|80|One}} |} 'Level 2' |Z|O|88-90|??%}} |Z|O|88-90|??%}} |Z|O|88-90|??%}} |Z|O|88-90|??%}} |Z|O|88-90|??%}} |Z|O|88-90|??%}} |Z|O|87-89|??%}} |Z|O|87-89|??%}} |Z|O|87-89|??%}} |Z|O|87-89|??%}} |Z|O|87-89|??%}} |Z|O|90-92|??%}} |Z|O|90-92|??%}} |Z|O|90-92|??%}} |Z|O|90-92|1%}} |Z|O|90-92|??%}} |Z|O|90-92|??%}} |Z|O|90-92|??%}} |Z|O|80|One}} |} Category:Location Category:Vesryn Category:Route Category:Mountain